We'll Take It One Day At A Time
by WriterOnAMission
Summary: Lets take the team back in time when they are all 17 and at school be prepared for happiness, tears, romance, fights all rolled in to one story R&R thank you! rated T just in case genre cuz its got all of them its got all of the team in it
1. An Unexpected Start

Theres a song running through this fic and it will probably be repeated since I'm planning to make this a on going fic with no ending the song is Face In The Crowd-Lionel Richie simply beautiful song enjoy!

* * *

_I'm just a face in the crowd.  
You probably don't know me, as I don't stand out_.

Jack woke up where was he? He had no idea.

He was in a bed he heard traffic outside so he guessed he was in some city. He got up and looked out the window and was amazed at what he saw. The city of London stretched out in front if him, the London eye just visible in the morning light, the Thames river snaking its way past it and on through the city, people making their way to work or school, cars stuck in morning traffic.

Jack was quite high up so he could see all these things but it still didn't explain why he was here or better question who he was.

He turned round and examined the room. There was a double bed situated in the middle of the room against one of the walls next to it was a bedside table with a alarm clock on it, opposite the bed was a pine wardrobe. The room was quite simple painted white with red carpeting. At the far side of the room was a door Jack walked over to it and opened it.

He stepped in to a very empty apartment. It was red carpeted like the bedroom with white walls and ceiling, Jack walked forward and down a couple of steps in to a sitting area there was a sofa and two chairs arranged around quite a large box.

Ok he thought moving on. Jack next found himself in a kitchen with so many different appliances built in to the walls most of them Jack didn't even know what they were used for. Out of pure curiosity he opened the fridge to find it empty. Leaving the kitchen Jack headed to the front door where he saw several white envelopes on the doormat.

Picking up the letters Jack looked at the name

Mr Jack Harkness So that was him Jack Harkness he assumed since there were no other bedrooms in the apartment, he opened the letter and found out that it was a letter from a school in Cardiff saying that school started in a couple of days so to make sure you had you're stuff.

_What_ he thought so was he moving to Wales Jack opened the next letter. It was a ticket from kings cross-station to Cardiff central station leaving at 2pm…. TODAY "SHIT!!" Jack exclaimed looking at the clock it was 1pm and ran into the bedroom. So that was why the apartment was so empty but if he was moving to Cardiff where was he staying and school what. In the middle of all this confusion and rush that's when he spotted the mirror, he stopped dead in his tracks, there looking back at him was a young looking boy maybe about 16 17 18 A WHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jack just shouted out even know he should of guessed when he read the letter from the school but still it was a shock. But he didn't have time to look at himself in the mirror he collected what he found in the draw of the bedside table a phone, an ipod and a wallet. Threw on what was left in the wardrobe, which was just a shirt and jeans and hot tailed it out of there.

Catching a taxi to the station he made it just in time to get a coffee and a sandwich and jump on the train (not literally). Once the train had left the station and Jack had found his seat he could reflect on the events of the morning. He was Jack Harkness, he was moving to Cardiff, he was starting school and finding his bus pass in his wallet he was 17.

_And I'm sure you're heart doesn't beat for me.  
No..._


	2. Meeting The Roomies

_And when you're cold and lonely, they are not my arms._

Ianto Jones stood with his best friend Owen Harper at Cardiff central station holding up a big sign saying Harkness on it.

"Ok who's idea was this?" Owen asked Ianto obviously annoyed at having to hold up the ridiculously big sign

Ianto laughed at his friend's annoyance

"Mac's but Tosh did second the notion,"

Owen rolled his eyes

"Mate you really do have bad taste in woman," Owen told Ianto

"Hey it was Tosh's idea to anyway are you being mean about Mac? I don't think she would like that and you know what happened last time you got her angry," Ianto replied

"Hey she got lucky," Owen said

"Ok what about the time after that and the time after that how long does luck actually last,"

"Ok shut up anyway I don't see why we have to hold this up," Owen moaned

"Well we have to hold this up because Jack won't know who we are if we don't" Ianto explained

"Hmmm good point how much longer is he going to be anyway? I have plans with Tosh tonight" Owen asked

"Oooh got plans with the misses," Ianto said nudging Owen playfully

"Well yea I wanted to do something nice for her," Owen explained

"You mean you need to make it up to her," Ianto corrected him

"Hey it wasn't that bad," Owen replied

"Oh yea getting drunk and trying to snog the bar maid is really not that bad," Ianto said smiling

"Well its not my fault she was hot," Owen exclaimed

"Aw mate…oh look here's his train now,"

Ianto and Owen had done the whole waking up not knowing who they were about a month or two ago so were used to everything by now.

So Ianto and Owen watched the train enter the station and stop. In no time at the entire platform was swarming with people stepping out in to Cardiff.

"Come on where is he," Owen exclaimed

"Give him time," Ianto replied tugging on the sign so Owen would lift it higher with him.

"I feel like a right dick holding this," Owen exclaimed

"Owen I'm sorry but you _are_ a bit of a dick," Ianto said

Owen glared at Ianto

"Only a bit of one," Ianto noticing Owen glaring at him said quickly

"Well Ianto I'll tell that just because you clean the flat and cook and do the laundry and… I should just give up shouldn't I?"

Ianto nodded smiling

"Um are you waiting for me?" A young man asked he's about the same age as Ianto and Owen

"Jack?" Ianto questioned

"Yea," Jack replied

"Jack Harkness," Owen said

"Yes that's me," Jack answered but still getting used to it himself

"Cool I'm Ianto and this is Owen two of your new roommates," Ianto explained

"Yea the two better looking ones," Owen added as they started to walk

"While I thank you for that Owen I don't think Tosh or Mac for that matter would not be to pleased to hear you say that," Ianto told Owen

"If you dare tell her anything Ianto Jones I swear you'll be on that floor faster than…than,"

"Than you can think of something that you can get him on the floor faster than," Jack interjected laughing

Owen stopped so did Ianto but after a moment's hesitation to Jack's relief Ianto laughed Owen soon joined in.

"I think it would have to be something quicker than that though," Ianto said

After that icebreaker they chatted all the way to Ianto's car and the entire car journey to the bay and the apartment

"Trust me Jack you are going to get on fine here once you get settled in and we start school you'll get a girlfriend and everything will be just great," Owen was saying as Ianto looked for his keys and put them in the key hole.

"Prepare yourself," Ianto and Owen both said

Stepping in to the flat Jack observed his surroundings but didn't have much time as he noticed the scene that was already happening inside

"You stupid girl do you know what you have done I had so much work on that!" A young Japanese girl shouted at another girl

"Tosh how many times have I got to say it I didn't do anything anyway I'm sure you can get a new laptop," The other girl who Jack assumed was Mac said

"Damn right I will 'cause your paying for it but that still won't replace all the work I lost!" Tosh exclaimed picking up a cushion and aiming it at Mac's head

"Err Owen shouldn't intervene before Mac ends up on the floor," Ianto said looking over at Owen who was just staring at the scene

"Honestly I don't know why you think cat fights are such a turn on come on," Ianto told Owen after he didn't respond

Ianto stepped in between the girls and Owen grabbed Toshiko

"Tosh, Tosh calm down," Owen told her

"How can I when she's destroyed all my work," she exclaimed trying to wriggle free from Owen's grasp glaring at Mac

"It wasn't me," Mac shouted

"Tosh listen I crashed your laptop this morning when I was trying to do something-,"

"What!" Tosh exclaimed cutting across Owen

"But I saved all your work on a flash drive before hand because well that doesn't really matter but it's on my bedside table,"

"I hate you so much Owen Harper but then I love you more," She said kissing him

"Now go and get ready we have to leave soon," Owen told her

"What we're not leaving for another hour and a half,"

"Yea but don't you girls take a long time to get ready," Owen said smiling

Tosh was to excited about going out that she didn't care that Owen was poking fun at females she turned to Mac.

"Mac I'm sorry will you help me decide what to wear?" she asked

Mackenzie's eyes brightened at the idea

"Sure," She said running over to Tosh and dragging her to Tosh's room

Then they were left in silence Tosh and Mac hadn't even noticed Jack they we're to caught up in their dramas well Tosh's drama.

"Big apartment I don't know how you afford it," Jack said breaking the silence

"Well we all chip in with the rent and well that's about it actually," Ianto said

"Yea come on I'll show to your room the movers came earlier and moved in your stuff so come on," Owen told him heading in to the apartment

Owen and Ianto showed Jack around the flat it was quite simple an open plan living room kitchen and dining room with a door leading to a long corridor with lots of doors branching off from it.

Owen went all the way down the corridor and stopped at the last door

"Here we are," Ianto said as Owen opened the door

Jack was amazed at how spacious it was with two big windows at the far side of the room letting in the twilight glow the bed, the wardrobe and the other furnishing and boxes seemed to glow.

"Cool," Jack said stepping in to the room…his room

"Yea init just," Owen said laughing

"Owen I thought we could all leave early and go catch a film or go for a drink or just all go out tonight," Tosh said coming in putting the last of her earrings on

"Tosh you seemed to have forgotten to welcome Jack before," Ianto told her

"Oh I'm sorry hi Jack I'm Toshiko but as you can tell everyone calls me Tosh," she said

"Hi Tosh nice to meet you finally Owen has told me all about how beautiful you are and how clever and I can see he was right," Jack said holding out his hand flashing his brilliant blue eyes

Toshiko shook it smiling and then turned her attention to Owen

"Oh has he well I'll have to find some way to thank him for spreading the good word about me," She replied but really just talking to Owen

With that she turned and walked out the door calling to Mac to come and meet Jack

"Mate what was that, that was…was," Owen started

"No need to thank she's hot you should hold on to her," Jack cut across Owen

" I will don't you worry," Owen answered and running after Toshiko

"Jack you have just made Owen a very happy boy," Ianto told Jack

"Just trying to help," Jack said

All at once Mac burst into the room hugging Jack tightly

"Hi I'm Mackenzie but everyone calls me Mac gosh Tosh was right you are gorgeous," she said quite quickly

Ianto coughed

"Oh sorry Yan but he is," she said going over to Ianto and kissing him

"Now come on we need to get ready were all going out tonight instead of just Owen and Tosh," she continued pulling him out of the room

"Ok, ok see ya in a bit Jack," He said closing the room

And Jack again was left with his thoughts…and the hard task of figuring out which box contained his clothes.

_You long to feel around you to keep you safe and warm.  
No, I'm just a face in the crowd, you can't see._


	3. Making Friends

_But save a little love for me,  
Save a little love for me. Yeah._

Jack didn't have much time on his own though as there was a tap at this door just when he thought he was going to go insane.

"Jack," A voice said entering the room

"Yea," Jack said realizing it was Ianto

"Hey you're not changed having problems?" Ianto asked smiling

"Yea actually I have no idea which box has my clothes in," Jack replied

"Well I guess if you had some help you probably find out quicker," Ianto said stepping over various spilled out contents from numerous boxes

"Yea I guess your right," Jack agreed

They started rifling through the boxes looking for clothes

"You have some pretty weird stuff here you do know that," Ianto said after a while

"Do I! I mean do I?" Jack exclaimed

"Yea you do I mean look at this tie Mr men really come on how old are you seven," Ianto replied

Jack couldn't help but laugh

"No but my mental age when I bought that was," he told him

That made Ianto laugh

Then there was silence, a silence, which seemed to go on forever all Jack and Ianto could hear was the girls muffled laughs and exclaimed conversation

"Oh my days and I thought Mac had a lot of stuff," Ianto said breaking the silence

"Yea well it just mounts up I guess," Jack, replied looking round

"Where the hell have you gone Yan?" Jack exclaimed

"If I knew I would tell you I think I got lost about five minutes ago last thing I remember was a book about yoga and a Brokeback mountain style hat," came a muffled replied

Laughing Jack looked round at the mess they had made trying to find Ianto

"Well I don't know if I can find you I guess you'll just have to go live on Brokeback Mountain and do yoga," Jack said

Seeing a bunch of stuff moving and hearing laughter Jack guessed Ianto was there. Moving a few books and such out of the way Jack saw Ianto's face staring back at him smiling wearing the cowboy hat

"Well howdy there stranger I heard you were looking for some work up on Brokeback," Jack said smiling back

Laughing Ianto sat up

"Excuse me that happens to be one of my favourite films," Ianto said

"Oh really not fast and furious or the matrix or even better snakes on a plane," Jack replied

"No but don't tell Owen that he would literally disown as a friend if he knew I liked that film,"

"How do you know I wont have anything to do with you now that I know you like that film,"

"'Cause I know you like it," He replied grinning

"What no I don't," Jack exclaimed

Ianto held up a DVD case displaying quite clearly that it was Brokeback mountain somehow Jack remembered the movie and how amazing it was

"Yea but come on Heath Ledger is amazing in it," Jack blurted before he knew what he was saying

"Yea possibly one of his best performances also Jake Gyllenhaal is amazing in it,"

Jack nodded

"Oh I found some of your clothes they should do I think you better hurray you don't want to get on the wrong side of Tosh or Mac so see ya in abit,"

"Ok thanks," Jack replied as Ianto handed him the bag and left the room.

"Ianto Jones," jack said Smiling to himself as he got changed

* * *

When Jack walked into the living room ten minutes later everyone was waiting except Owen who was not there

"We're waiting for Owen honestly I mean he says that the girls take al ong time," Ianto told him

"Hey I do not take as long as the girls but this level of perfection does not come easily sometimes I need to slow down and take my time," Owen said coming in to the room

"Yea Owen this level of perfection does not come easily for you its impossible you can only achieve good looking but for me it's a different story," Jack said flashing a big grin growing in confidence and getting used to his self.

Everyone laughed except Owen of course

"Ha-ha very funny come on lets go," Owen replied

_Save a little love for me. Yeah yeah yeah.  
And I'll save my love for you.  
My face in the crowd._


	4. Who's That Girl?

Jack had never been to Cardiff so the sights we're new for him he just let the others take him around to various clubs and bars and seriously he had never laughed so much in the little bits of his life he could remember.

"What about that blonde she's sexy," Owen said to Jack in a club

"Owen!" Tosh exclaimed hitting him on the shoulder

"Ow! Sorry hun just trying to get Jack layed," Owen explained

"Maybe Jack doesn't want to get layed," Mac said

"Oh of course he does what about her,"

"No so not my type," Jack replied

"Oh come god you are so hard to please," Owen exclaimed

"Well maybe he doesn't want a one night stand which is what is going to happen with most of these girls," Ianto said

"Yea your right…Whoa! Wait what 'bout her," Jack said pointing at a pretty brunette sitting at the bar with some friends

"Oooh she's pretty," Mac said

"Pretty hot," Owen corrected

"Owen!" Tosh and Mac said hitting him on each arm

"Ow!"

"Well you deserve it," Tosh said

"Go now before she disappears or we drive you insane," Ianto said ignoring the others

But as Jack looked back she was already making her way over to them

"Hi," she said directly to Jack in a thick welsh accent

"Hey," Jack replied

"Your pretty come on let's dance," She said pulling Jack away from the group

Jack looked back with a look of help on his face, the others just laughed

"Well there you see he didn't need your help Owen did he," Ianto told Owen

"No but she's not as hot as the ones I pointed out is she," Owen replied

"I swear Owen you will be on that floor so fast you wont know what hit ya if you don't shut up right now look beside you Tosh is the only girl for ya and you know it," Mac shouted at Owen

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry Tosh I'm trying but I say things without thinking sometimes I'm a idiot," Owen said to Tosh and Tosh only

Toshiko smiled the kind of smile that Owen fell in love with.

"You're an idiot Owen but you're my idiot,"

Owen kissed Tosh a sweet short kiss which was always another 'cause the other knew how the other felt.

"Now come lets dance," Owen said

"But I can't dance," Tosh replied

"Nonsense you much better dancer then most of the drunkards in here,"

"Okay lets go,"

Owen and Toshiko left to dance leaving Ianto and Mac alone

"Wait a second did Owen just use drunkard?" Mac said

"Yea," Ianto replied looking over at her

"But isn't that three letters to long for him," Mac said

They both laughed

"Owen is full of surprise…sometimes," Ianto explained looking over at his best friend holding Tosh close but still managing to dance like a loony

"Where did Jack get to anyway?" Mac questioned after some silence

"I don't know but I hope he can find his way home tomorrow," Ianto replied

Smiling Mac put her drink down and walked the short distance over to Ianto

"Come on Yan lets go have some fun I feel like a parent watching my kids having all the fun,"

"Well your a sexy mother," Ianto said putting his hands on her waist

"Ewww that is wrong on so many levels," Mac replied smiling

"Yea I know it is," Ianto said

"Come on then," Mac said kissing Ianto

Jack was not thinking he was just doing, dancing with this girl that he still didn't know the name of. She was pretty though so he didn't mind.

Jack was pulled suddenly to the side and all at once her lips were on his, his natural instinct was to kiss back but then he realised he didn't know this girl he pulled away.

"What don't you like me?" She asked him

"Yea of course I do its just I don't even know your name," Jack explained

"Oh sorry it's Gwen,"

"Hi Gwen I'm Jack," he replied kissing her again.


	5. The Morning After

**Have given up on the lyrics but I will post lyrics from different songs where I see fits.**

* * *

When Ianto woke up he immediately cringed at the sunlight streaming in from the window and his first feeling was of hunger so he got up.

Entering the living room he looked at the clock and realised it was past twelve

"Must have been some night," Ianto muttered to himself

"Yes it was," Tosh said

Ianto jumped back in fright and gave a little scream, which he tried cover but failed

"Honestly Tosh every time," Ianto replied

"Oh sorry Ianto I didn't mean to scare you," Toshiko said laughing

"What you talking about you didn't scare me what, what are you doing?" Ianto asked

"Owen went out with me this morning so I could get a new laptop so I've been uploading all my work," Toshiko explained

"Oh I see where's Owen now?"

"He went back to bed all the shopping was to much for him,"

"Aw poor Owen but you didn't get all your stuff for school?" Ianto questioned

"No we didn't we thought we would wait for everyone else so we only have to take one trip,"

"Good, Good any sign of Jack?"

"Nope," Tosh answered

"Oh dear I hope he's ok," Ianto said laughing and making his way over to the corner of the living room, which was the kitchen

"You want coffee?" He called through to Toshiko

"You don't make coffee!" She exclaimed

"I know I don't the machine does," Ianto replied smugly

* * *

"Morning hun," Mackenzie said joyfully entering the room and sitting on Ianto

"Hey Mac you ok?" Ianto asked adjusting himself on his chair and wrapping his arms round her

"I'm good, Tosh are we going soon?" She said stealing a bit of Ianto's toast

"Oi!" Ianto exclaimed

"Yea I should really go and wake Owen up," Tosh said leaving her computer and joining the others stealing a bit of Ianto's toast on her way

"Hey excuse my food here…let me wake him he needs payback for what he did to me last time,"

"No need I saw him run into the shower 'bout five minutes ago," Mac told them

"Right if you excuse me ladies I have some taps to turn on," Ianto explained gently pushing Mac off him. Ianto had only just turned on one of the cold taps when the front door swung open revealing a panting, scruffy and completely exhausted Jack

"I have just spent most of the morning looking for this fucking apartment do you know how hard it is to find, I woke up no idea where I was some random girl asleep next to me, massive headache no clue what happened last night and its all thanks to you guys," Jack exclaimed

Ianto couldn't help but laugh but the girls were not so highly amused

"Aw and you can shut up right now Ianto Jones," Jack told Ianto but smiling as he did

"How come your smiling Jack I thought you were annoyed," Ianto replied

"Jack you better get ready we're all getting to get stuff for school," Mac told him

"What! Do I have to come I'm knackered," Jack complained

"Yes you do have to come maybe it will teach you not to stay out all night now come on," Tosh said sternly

"Tosh you are true slave driver," Jack said defeated

"I try my best,"

Jack made his way out of the main part of the apartment to shower and get changed, a infuriated Owen past him on his way, he didn't say anything he didn't have time.

"Ok who the hell turned on a tap, Ianto, already by the tap I see," Owen shouted

"Shit errr! No wasn't me I was making coffee," Ianto said thinking on his feet standing in front of the tap that he had left on and turned it off

"What you don't make coffee," Owen replied

"Its all in the machine my friend," Ianto said smiling

* * *

"Right is everyone ready," Tosh asked the group half an hour later

Various variations of yes was the response

"Good lets go then,"


	6. A New Look

Shopping always bored Jack and he was defiantly not in the frame of mind anyway, The girls and Owen had gone off leaving Jack with Ianto. So he just listened to Ianto and bought similar stationary items to what he was buying. But when it came to clothes Jack was suddenly in the mood and could not and would not in good conscious wear. It was in about the fourth clothes store they entered that Jack had enough.

"Ok stop right there what do you think your doing," Jack exclaimed

"What," Ianto replied whilst in the middle of holding up a ghastly yellow and brown top up to himself

"What? What are you thinking even glancing at something like that?" Jack asked him

"What it looks good,"

"Oh no for one the colours are all wrong for you for two the shape is all wrong for you and most importantly it does not under any circumference look good on you!"

Ianto laughed

"Well sorry Gok Wan," Ianto replied

They both laughed

"Hey how would I know what to wear if I didn't have his advise," Jack said

"Oh so really you're a closet woman very spooky," Ianto said laughing

"Ha-ha very funny now let me help you,"

A couple of hours later the boys were stood in front of a mirror

"Now see isn't that better,"

Jack was right it was better Ianto was dressed in a red long sleeved (which were rolled up) shirt with a waistcoat over that. To finish the look off he had black trousers on.

"Wow thanks Jack," Ianto said

"And this is just for special occasions you got casual stuff for school," Jack said

"Yea well its good that's sorted you know that's why the girls and Owen left 'cause they know I spend ages picking out stuff,"

"That and Owen just loves looking at bras and panties," Jack replied Laughing

"Yea that to," Ianto said laughing to

* * *

"So what do you think of Jack then," Toshiko asked the others

"What? Mr Harkness oooh he's fine," Mac replied

"What and you hit me for making almost the same remarks bout other woman," Owen exclaimed

"Yea but there's a difference woman are allowed to make such remarks," Mac told him

"What why?" he asked

"Easy Owen because we're so much better than you boys are," Tosh explained as they walked

Mac laughed Owen smiled

"Exactly listen to your girlfriend,"

"That's not true,"

"I speak only the truth Owen Harper and you know it," Tosh said

They all laughed

I wonder how he's getting on with Ianto," Owen pondered

"What are you insinuating about my boyfriend," Mac said a hint of aggression in her voice

"Nothing, nothing god your so aggressive I was just wondering if Jack had any luck making Ianto more…more,"

"Choose your words very carefully Owen," Mac told him

"Fun,"

"Ianto is very fun ya just gotta get him in the right mood," Mac replied

"Face it Mac he's very funny but not very fun," Tosh said

"Tosh he is fun just not all the time like us especially on a day like today and with new people," Mac tried to reason

* * *

"Hey what's that?" Ianto pointed out as they were walking to the restaurant they were meeting the others at

"What?" Jack asked looking in the direction Ianto was pointing

Ianto quickly stole a bag that was sitting on another bag that jack was holding and put it behind his back

"I don't see anything," Jack said turning back, he stopped "Hey ok where's the bag with err stuff in it," he continued

"I don't know I only have my bags here what was in this bag?" Ianto asked

"Its not important," Jack replied

"No if I know what was in it I could help you look for it," Ianto told him

"Ianto give it back," Jack said

"Oh what this you want this back?"

"Yes I want that back,"

"Hmm what do we have here… a hat oooh a pretty hat to," Ianto said putting on the red detective styli hat

"Oi! Give it back" Jack exclaimed grabbing for it with is free hand

Ianto side stepping Jack's attempt continued

"Look at me I'm Jack…This is actually quite a cool hat I might have to steal it off you one day its not as good as the cowboy hat though,"

Jack laughed as Ianto finally put the hat back in the bag and gave it back

"Oh I have found it," Ianto announced

"Oh look you have," Jack replied

They both laughed

* * *

"God what is taking them so long," Mac said

"Ianto probably dragged Jack into a book shop…god I'm starving," Owen replied

"Hey what's wrong with books!" Tosh exclaimed

"Nothing I just don't like them,"

"Well you should their full of knowledge, you'll have to read loads if you want to become a doctor," Tosh pointed out

As Owen groaned and rested his head on the table Jack and Ianto appeared

"You two took your time," Mac said getting up and kissing Ianto

"Yea sorry but wait until you see Ianto's new look," Jack said

Tosh, Mac and Owen all looked at Jack with complete shock

"What!"


	7. The Last Supper

"Wait. Wait you mean to tell me. Us that he…you have now got style," Owen exclaimed taking a bit out slice of pizza.

Jack laughed

"Excuse me I have always had style just-"

"My own indualvisual and unique style," Tosh, Mac and Owen said in unison as if they had heard it thousands of times before

They all laughed except Owen he just smiled

"Well trust me Owen our dear once styless friend here has seen the light with my help of course and has most defiantly got style," Jack said

"Hey I've have always had style," Ianto protested

"Sure you have but know you've got err…more," Jack replied

"Damn right I have, I've got more then you," Ianto said

"Hey no one has more style then me,"

"Oh yea sorry forgot you Gok Wan I think someone's deluded

"OI! Don't call me deluded Yan!"

Then it went very quiet the boys turned and saw the others staring at them

"So how did your shopping trip go?" They asked at the same time.

It was the night before collage started. Tosh was busy on her laptop and the others had arranged themselves on the two sofas and two chairs

"Well I propose a toast to Jack firstly, for giving Ianto style and for putting up with us lot so far," Mackenzie proposed

"Yeah,"

"Cheers,"

"Thanks," Jack said

"And secondly _I'd _like to propose a toast to the next year may it be filled with good luck and let it rum smoothly with no bad happenings," Owen carried on

_Who knew their lives were never going to be the same again_

"On that note I think I'll hit the hay," Jack said getting up

"Same," Ianto said following jack

"Don't forget to say night to the missus," Jack whispered to Ianto as they walked

"I'm going to see her in like an hour," Ianto protested

"Doesn't matter if your going to see her in five minutes go say good night," Jack shout-whispered

Ianto tried to protest again but Jack just gave him a look and although he was highly confused he turned back to Mackenzie. Kissing her lightly on the cheek he whispered.

"Good night,"

Mac smiled as she watched him walk off to the long corridor where the bedrooms were.

As Ianto passed Jack just as he entered the corridor he whispered

"Happy?"

"Yes thank you very," Jack replied laughing

"What is up with those two," Owen asked later as he, Tosh and Mac sat on the sofas

"Nothing their just becoming friends which I think is good," Tosh replied

"I think it's actually quite amusing," Mac chipped in

"I don't think it is, its just weird not to mention annoying Jack is stealing my friend," Owen exclaimed

"Oh Owen don't be so childish you prefer hanging with us anyway," Mac told him

"But-"

"And your starting your medical career properly tomorrow and you'll meet a whole load of new people who you'll properly spend a lot of time with," Tosh explained

"Yea I know but still-"

"And Jack and Ianto have all their classes together," Tosh went on

" Wait how do you know that?" Mac asked both her and Owen giving Tosh confused looks

"Simple hacking job,"

"Tosh! Cool," Owen said

"Yea I was curious like Owen and I have no lessons with any of you but one lesson together," She said smiling

"Well I'm defiantly going to enjoy that lesson," Owen replied giving Tosh his cockiest grins

"Ok I can see where this is going before it does Tosh do I have any lessons with Ianto?" Mac asked

"What?" Tosh said looking dreamily into Owen's eyes

"Tosh! Do I have any lessons with Ianto," Mac asked again impatiently

"What oh yea one…English,"

"Thank you,"

An hour later the three of them had managed to drink three bottles of wine mainly down to Owen

"Well guys I think we should get some sleep exciting day tomorrow," Tosh said taking the glasses over to one of the kitchen counters

"Oh yea real exciting," Owen and Mac said sarcastically


	8. First Day

So here's Chapter 8 first day, I had to make up my own collage because it was to confusing trying to find a real one that had all the courses that the guys where taking. Thanks for reading R&R

The next morning Tosh was up at six followed Ianto half an hour later.

When Owen finally got up everyone was pottering around and getting ready, everyone that is except Jack.

" I can't believe this, on our first, our first day he's going to make us late," Owen complained half an hour later

"Calm down Owen he's coming just give him a bit more time," Tosh said trying to calm him down

"No Tosh its already eight we have to go," Owen exclaimed

"Well then why don't you just do us all a favour and leave," Ianto suddenly shouted

Everyone looked at him, he didn't say a word he just stared them backT

"Fine, girls you coming?" Owen said storming out

Tosh followed him but Mac hung back

"Do you want me to stay?" She asked Ianto

"Mac do you want," Ianto replied

She smiled gave him a kiss and left, with a sigh Ianto sat back and waited.

Jack had woken up at six but didn't move, he was feeling nervous and something new that he couldn't quite place. He heard Tosh get up then Ianto and Mackenzie, He had heard Owen shout but he still didn't move. It wasn't until he heard the door slam that he got up.

Entering the main room he saw Ianto sitting waiting a look of anger and coldness plastered across his face.

"Ianto…" Jack said cautiously

Instantly the coldness melted and Ianto smiled

"Your late," he said

"Yea sorry about that I couldn't decide what to wear," Jack replied smiling and looking at himself

"You of all people couldn't decide what wear Mr Gok Wan," Ianto exclaimed getting up

Jack laughed

"Hey it's the first day I need to look good,"

" Jack you could pull off a military coat and suspenders if you wanted to,"

"Oooh the chicks would really dig that they love a man in a uniform,"

They both laughed

"Come on were going to be late,"

"I can't believe him shouting at me when I haven't done anything," Owen shouted as he drove

" Owen watch out and forget it he's probably just nervous," Tosh replied

"Ha he's never nervous it's all Jack I'm telling you he's trouble,"

"Don't be ridiculous we've only known the guy a few days how can he be trouble," Mac explained

"Ianto Spends way to much time with him more than any of us anyone would think the way they have little arguments have inside jokes that Ianto was in love with him," Owen continued not listening to the girls

"STOP THE CAR!" Mackenzie shouted

Owen did so fearing that Mac would hurt him if he didn't

"Owen Ianto is not a fag!" Mac shouted again

"You sure bout that when was the last time you had sex?" he asked looking back at her

"Owen!" Tosh exclaimed

"Last night!" Mac lied in the heat of the moment

"Yea well even if he's not we don't even know Jack he could be,"

"But he slept with that girl the other night," Tosh said

"You never know," Owen replied starting the car again

"Wow," Jack said looking up at Cardiff collage for the gifted and talented

"Yep cool aint it," Ianto said standing next to him

"Remind me again why I'm at a gifted and talented school?" Jack asked as they started to walk

"Because your grades were exceptional," Ianto told him laughing

"Somehow I highly doubt that," Jack said laughing slightly

"Forget about it come on what's your first class?" Ianto questioned

Jack looked down at his timetable

"Maths. You?"

"Ha same come on,"

Once saying goodbye to the girls Owen headed for the medical block.

Stepping in to the building Owen knew straight away that he would be happy here

"Ok everyone can you please sit down so we can we start," A professor announced

Owen looked round for a seat and found one next to a pretty blonde and brown haired lad.

" Hi," The blonde said as he sat down

"Hi," Owen replied

As the lecture went on Owen found himself completely at home he understood everything and actually was enjoying it.

When Mac entered biology she sat down and pondered the morning events

_Is he a fag? What if he is and tries it on with Ianto?_

She was so in to her thoughts she didn't notice the girl sit next to her and say hi

"Hello are you ok?" The girl asked snapping Mac out of her thoughts

"What oh, sorry yea I'm fine hi…. hold on," Mac said looking at the girl it was the girl from the club

"You're the girl from the club," she went on

Judging from the girl's confused looks Mac guessed she need to shed more light on the situation

"Does the name Jack Harkness ring a bell?"

The girl smiled

"You know him?" She asked

"Know him! I live with him and some other friends…I'm Mac well actually its Mackenzie but everyone calls me Mac,"

"Hi Mac I'm Gwen,"

Tosh hurried to her first class eager to start her technological studies. She took at seat at the very front and opened her laptop.

When the lecture started she zoned out completely forgot everything happening on the outside and just listened and learned.

Maths is so boring well it would be if Jack weren't sitting next Ianto making him laugh at the silliest things disagreeing with everything the teacher said and generally distracting Jack from his studies

"Ianto will you stop I'm trying to listen," Jack whispered trying to hide his laughter

"Are you? Doesn't look like you are maybe you need to be closer to the board," Ianto replied

"No I think I need to be away from you," Jack corrected

Ianto gasped

"Jack Harkness that cuts me to the bone,"

Jack couldn't help but laugh

"Aw I'm sorry come here," Jack, told him pretending to try and hug him

"No that's ok you can stop that now," Ianto said trying to get away from Jack but was stuck against a wall

Just then the bell rang and before their lecturer could say another word the class was out the door.

At lunch Owen, Mac and Toshiko sat together all sharing stories of their mornings, Ianto and Jack were no where to be seen, This weighed down on Mackenzie crazy thoughts crossed her mind.

"Mac you ok?" Tosh asked

"Where d'ya think they are?" she said bluntly

Toshiko sighed and rolled her eyes

"Your being paranoid Ianto loves you he's just enjoying having a new friend." Tosh replied

"Maybe a little to much," Owen chipped in

"Owen you're not helping." Tosh snapped

"Hey I don't want her to get hurt as much as you do I-" Owen stopped, Jack and Ianto had just entered the dining hall and were walking over to them

"Hey Guys," Jack said sitting down

"Hey, hey Mac you ok?" Ianto asked sitting next to Mac

"Woah what's up with you lot?" Jack questioned


	9. Choices and Changes

_Okay guys, I was inspired to pick this back up tonight, so tada! It's changed a little or a lot but its all for the better, trust me. I've changed the ending of the last chapter so you may want to check that out before you read this. I don't know what you think but I thought it was all going a bit too fast and it was a bit awkward not to mention how terrible my spelling was back then, jeez aha. So yeah enjoy review and all that good stuff, I'm really excited starting this up again and I am so sorry for leaving it for like a year, promise it won't happen again_

"Nothing, at all," Owen replied

Jack could sense that something was up in the group but he chose not to pry, he was only just integrating with these guys and he was already screwing it up. So he smiled and got his food out.

"I'm fine thanks Ianto," Mac replied brightly, kissing Ianto. She knew he was straight, she just did.

They were all young and that meant a lot of hot headedness was involved fights, pain, change it was all to come and it was starting to show.

Owen was just speaking from his arse as he normally did. They were all being silly, after sitting with Gwen for an hour Mac learned alot about Jack and somehow she, just like that, had changed her mind about the young American.

She smiled at Jack

"You'll never who I met this morning," she enthused to Jack

Jack smiled back, but was feeling slightly uneasy

"Who?" he asked suspiciously

"Well you remember the other night at that club...?" Mac said looking straight in to Jack's eyes, smiling devilishly. She could almost see the cogs moving in Jack head.

"Oh god don't remind me...oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Mac exclaimed

The table erupted in to a choir of failed attempts of wolf whistles.

"And that's not even the best part, she totally remembers you!"

Jack cringed remembering that night and the morning, not the best way to spend your first night in a new city...new life.

"God what a mistake, hope I don't run in to her,"

"Jack! She's really nice, a bit blonde, if you know what I mean, but really nice, you should give her a chance," Mac said clicking her tongue

"I had a boyfriend once who was a bit blonde, gave him a chance, surprising clever," Jack stated looking out in to the distance momentarily, smirking to himself

Everyone was silent for a second

"I knew it!" Owen exclaimed laughing which gave leeway for everyone else to join in

"So you're gay?" Tosh asked

"did I say that, come on you can't stay attached to labels your whole life, try it all, don't tell you've never wondered what it's like, on the other bus," Jack explained

The group seemed to ponder this and cautiously agreed.

"Well that settles that I guess," Ianto said putting his arm round Mackenzie who silently heaved a sigh of relief, Ianto didn't respond to that, he simply showed her affection. And now at least there were no secrets.

"Hey mate sorry about this morning," Owen apologized somewhat out of the blue

"Don't sweat it; I think we're all just a bit nervous and such," Ianto replied smiling

They all agreed for second time that hour.

Everyone was laughing now and enjoying the one time in the day when they were all together. It seemed to Tosh that this point in the day would in future become very important to all of them, but how long would they actually all sit together before they got medical friends or techie friends. As much as it scared Tosh, change was coming, coming in fast.

The bell rang and everyone got up and headed for their next periods, a series of goodbyes were exchanged as everyone parted.

"Ooh what have we got next?" Jack asked Ianto excitedly

"English," Ianto replied, eyes lighting up as he realised he had it was Mackenzie "Shouldn't you know that?"

"Yeah about that, funny story actually, I kind of lost my schedule," Jack explained

"Jack we haven't even been here a full day and you've lost your schedule, honestly, god!" Mac exclaimed

Ianto beamed at how much Mac knew him "Took the words right out of my mouth,"

"Well _sorry!_"

"Well you should be," Ianto replied

"So what do we have after that ooh and where is English?" Jack questioned smirking

Ianto opened his mouth to speak but Mac got there first

"Nope, you lost your schedule; therefore you don't get the privilege of knowing what we have or where we have it,"

"Err Mac, I don't mean to burst your bubble but he can just follow me," Ianto moaned

"Ha!"

"Well that is a problem...I guess I'll just have to...steal him," Mac said

"What?" Jack and Ianto quizzed but they didn't have time to ask her further as she grabbed Ianto's hand and ran off down the crowded hallway

"Oh come on guys that's not even fair!" Jack called picking up pursuit and running after them.


End file.
